whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Enchantment (CTD)
Enchantment is the practice of infusing a mortal with Glamour so they can interact with the Dreaming. Overview It is often expedient, useful, or necessary for one of the Kithain to bring mortals or other supernaturals into their world and sometimes for less-than-savory reasons. This process is called Enchantment. How To The process is actually easier than one might expect. One must simply imbue the chosen mortal or supernatural creature with some of their own Glamour. The Changeling must create a small token to hold the Glamour such as a hair ribbon, a coin, a bunch of flowers, even a batch of cupcakes. Whatever form it takes, the Fae must offer it to the intended recipient who must then accept it; either carrying it with them or consuming it in the case of food or drink. The recipient remains enchanted for one day per temporary Glamour point infused in the token. Mortals & Glamour Effects of Enchantment The enchanted being enters fully into the world of the Fae. They can see and interact with Chimera and take damage from chimerical weapons. They can also be harmed by chimerical creatures the same as the Kithain. Ending Enchantment When the period of enchantment is over, the mortal ceases to be able to interact with the Dreaming and falls unconscious for a time determined by the Mists. These unconscious mortals seem to be in a coma and tend to remember very little of what occurred while enchanted. Using Glamour Enchanted mortals generally can't learn Arts or cast Cantrips; their Glamour is only borrowed. They can, however, use their own Banality to defend themselves from Fae magics but each time they do they lose a point of their imbued Glamour. Kinain The exception to mortals using Glamour is with the Kinain; mortals who posses faerie blood. Some of these special mortals do posses a limited amount of Glamour of their own but have problems replenishing it; it must be recharged by one of the Kithain. Some have been even known to learn a few cantrips taught to them by their faerie kin. Staying in Freeholds Staying in a Freehold has a peculiar effect on the Enchanted. The time limit on their enchantment is suspended while in these Glamour-rich places. Also, like changelings, they do not age while in the boundaries of said freehold. As long as they do not stay for long periods of time this is hardly noticeable to others. If they stay for years then people may begin to notice. The Mists may then make the mortal think that years have passed in days. Supernaturals & Glamour Vampires, Werewolves, Wraiths, and Mages must all be enchanted just like mortals to see and interact with the Dreaming. However, some of them have the ability to "enchant" themselves through their own abilities. Among these are certain mages who know the fae, Sandmen wraiths, and perhaps some of the Fera. The above effects of Glamour on mortals hold true for supernaturals though the Mists may or may not affect them at all or only in part. Wraiths must manifest on this side of the Shroud to be enchanted. Vampires may become enchanted by drinking fae blood but it often has unforeseen consequences and can lead to addiction. Glamour in Combat There are two other ways to effect the enenchanted with chimerical reality: the Enchanted Stroke and the Dolorous Blow. Enchanted Stroke By spending both a point of Glamour and Willpower, a fae can use a weapon to enchant someone. The target suffers no damage but will probably be startled to be suddenly facing the fae mien of the attacker. Only chimerical weapons can be used for the Enchanted Strike; Treasures may not be used. Dolorous Blow One of the Kithain can make a chimerical object, usually a weapon, real to any one being by spending a point of Willpower. The effect lasts only a turn or until the object is removed from their sight, whichever comes first, and the Mists quickly take effect. Some Unseelie ravagers use this effect to kill the mortal, causing all sorts of confusion to bystanders. References # CTD. [[Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition|'Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition']], pp. 210-211, 245. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary